1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved mitre box construction having clamping means to hold a workpiece clamped within the box whereby accurate mitre cuts can be made.
2. Description of Prior Art
Various types of mitre box constructions are known. The majority of the boxes known do not provide any means to clamp a workpiece in position whereby to prevent the workpiece from moving while a saw blade is moved thereover on a fixed planar axis. All of the known boxes utilize a means to guide the saw blade and restrain it on specific angles relative to the workpiece and the user usually applies clamping pressure on the workpiece by placing the hand or the thumb over the workpiece and biasing it against one of the vertical side walls while moving the saw with the other hand. The problem which arises is that as the saw is withdrawn, after making a forward cut on the workpiece, it usually displaces the workpiece as the teeth of the saw engage the workpiece and pull it away from the vertical side walls that it is pressed against. Therefore, it is necessary to reposition the workpiece with the cut aligned with the slots in the mitre box. This procedure is time-consuming and does not permit precise cuts in the workpiece as the realignment is not always accurate.